


Молчание не всегда золото

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Don't copy to another site, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Бывший у Баки тот еще мудак, к тому же теперь они работают вместе в одной компании, где в скором времени планируется рождественская вечеринка. Стив не хочет, чтобы Баки оставался один на один с бывшим и выслушивал его грязные комментарии, поэтому вызывается помочь – составить компанию на вечеринке. В качестве парня. Кто-нибудь еще сомневается в умственных способностях Стива?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Молчание не всегда золото

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [love me and i may be forced to love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951202) by orphan_account  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Как только Стив увидел кухонную стойку, заставленную тремя противнями с печеньем, формочкой с хлебом и двумя тортами, сразу понял – что-то не так. Вешая пальто, он уточнил между делом: 

– У тебя стресс-выпечка? 

– Отвянь, – донеслось в ответ. 

Стив зашел на кухню, и перед его глазами предстала картина: усевшийся перед духовкой Баки наблюдал за очередной порцией свежего хлеба. Волосы у него были собраны в небрежный пучок, и у Стива непроизвольно дернулись пальцы, чтобы убрать пряди, которые наверняка щекотали лицо и шею. 

– Что стряслось?

– Ничего, я в порядке. 

– Дорогой мой, ты испек дофига и больше плюшек. Ты так делаешь, только когда психуешь. – Стиву тяжело было смотреть на расстроенного Баки, и он не собирался упрекать его из-за внезапной горы сладостей. 

– Приближается рождественская вечеринка в офисе, – со вздохом ответил Баки. 

Стив удивленно приподнял бровь:

– Раньше это проблемой не было. 

Баки нахмурился и пояснил:

– Так было, пока мой бывший не начал работать со мной и у нас появился новый жуткий босс. 

Стив поморщился. Брок Рамлоу – это неприятный период в жизни Баки. Этот мудак не один год мастерски давил и манипулировал, поэтому Баки пришлось неслабо поработать, чтобы вернуться в норму. Психологические раны заживают не так быстро, как физические. Стресс-выпечка оказалась спасением, помогающим избавиться от беспокойства и тревоги, и предотвращала панические атаки. 

Александр Пирс – еще один мудак. Он дорвался до власти после того, как прежний босс Баки ушел на пенсию. Пирс оказался самым противным человеком из всех, с которыми Стиву, к сожалению, выпал шанс познакомиться. Он дотошно цеплялся к Баки, касалось ли дело одежды, внешнего вида или отношений.

– Ты вовсе не обязан идти, – напомнил Стив. 

– Ты же знаешь, что на это скажет Пирс, – Баки закусил губу. – Не хочется слушать его грязные комментарии. 

Стив подошел ближе и заключил его в объятия, в которых Баки просто растаял. 

– Ты и не обязан это делать, – пробормотал Стив, отступая и еще какое-то время ощущая тепло Баки. 

Баки пожал плечами и с напряженно-сосредоточенным лицом принялся доставать хлеб из духовки. Стив молча наблюдал, как он ставит формочку на решетку и ставит на противень новую порцию. Дверца с лязгом захлопнулась. 

– А что, если ты пойдешь не один?

Баки посмотрел непонимающе:

– Ты сейчас о чем? 

– Тогда ты бы смог дать отпор Пирсу с Броком, – Стив брезгливо сморщил нос при их упоминании, – и сказал бы им, чтобы они отвалили. 

Баки хмыкнул:

– Может быть, но, знаешь, я сомневаюсь, что за два дня найду себе подходящего парня. Вряд ли выстроится очередь из желающих пойти со мной на офисную тусовку. 

– Я мог бы быть этим парнем? 

– Что? 

Стив даже немного обиделся изумленному выражению лица Баки:

– Мы знаем друг друга с шести лет, и я уверен, что мы смогли бы разыграть отношения. 

– О-о-у.

Уж не разочарование ли промелькнуло в глазах Баки? 

– Просто добавим чуть больше нежности, – продолжил Стив. – Это совсем не сложно, я и так называю тебя ласковыми прозвищами, а ты требуешь от меня обнимашек, когда мы смотрим фильмы, – добавил он с ухмылкой. 

Лицо Баки приобрело приятный розовый оттенок:

– Эй, это был «Король Лев»! Там все рыдают! 

– Ты еще и на «Холодном сердце» плакал, – напомнил Стив. 

– Дисней заставляет людей грустить! 

– И не говори, Бак.

***

– Я совершил ошибку, – признался Стив.

– Что произошло? – встревоженно спросил Сэм на другом конце провода. 

– Помнишь, в офисе Баки каждый год проводится рождественская вечеринка? 

– Припоминаю.

– В общем, там будут Пирс и Брок.

– Вот дерьмо. Барнс в порядке?

– Да, и как следствие – у нас тонны печенья. 

– Так, а в чем проблема? 

– Ну-у-у, возможно в том, что я предложил ему свою кандидатуру в качестве подставного парня для этой вечеринки? – робко пояснил Стив. 

Трубка молчала несколько секунд, потом оттуда донеслось:

– Прости, что? 

– Я знаю! Это ужасная ошибка… – простонал в ответ Стив. 

– Ты хочешь сказать, что вместо того, чтобы признаться чуваку, по которому ты сохнешь с двенадцати лет… 

– С тринадцати. 

– Без разницы! Есть парень, который тебе нравится с тринадцати лет, и вместо того, чтобы сказать ему о том, что ты был бы рад стать его настоящим парнем, ты предлагаешь ему себя в качестве подставного? Какого хрена, Стив!

– Сэм, я не знаю, что делать, – прошептал Стив. 

Трубка вздохнула голосом Сэма:

– Послушай, он ведь согласился? Честно, Стив, мой тебе совет – скажи ему правду.

Стив совершенно не был готов к признаниям в любви. За все эти годы Баки не выказал ни капли интереса. Да, когда он был пьян, он флиртовал со Стивом, но Баки флиртовал со всеми, когда был пьян. Так что это не считается. Стив просто не мог себе представить, что Баки его тоже любит. Немыслимо. 

– Сэм, я тебе позже еще позвоню. Надо готовиться к вечеринке. 

– Береги себя. Я не перенесу еще одну Пегги. 

– Есть, сэр, – улыбнулся Стив, но улыбка вышла горькая.

***

Шкаф Стива был скорее пуст, чем полон. Он работал художником-фрилансером и официальную одежду надевал только для галереи. Вечеринка Баки не такая уж и модная, так ведь? Значит, можно остановиться на темно-синей рубашке и черных брюках.

К чему Стив совершенно не был готов, так это к появлению Баки в черном костюме. Костюм отличался изяществом и элегантностью и сидел на Баки как влитой. Баки избавился от бороды, оставив легкую небритость, и боже, Стив вдруг задался вопросом, как бы она ощущалась на его щеках и губах. Баки слишком хорош собой; определенно, сердце Стива не вынесет такого. 

– Ты в порядке? – с беспокойством спросил Баки. 

– Нет, – подумал Стив, но выдохнул: – Да. Ты… Хорошо выглядишь. 

– Неплохо я почистил перышки, да? – ответил Баки, игриво улыбаясь.

Стиву хватило сил кивнуть, Баки же оценивающе оглядел его сверху вниз.

– Да и ты, как я посмотрю, навел лоск, – продолжил он, хватая за руку Стива, чей бедный мозг отключился напрочь.

Ресторан, в котором устраивалась вечеринка, оказался роскошным. Одни только украшения для ужина выглядели так, будто стоили больше, чем все пожитки Стива. Мимо проходили люди, кто с бокалом шампанского, кто с вином. Баки сжал ладонь плохо соображающего Стива и потащил его к фуршетному столу.

– Ты и еда, – с нежностью пробормотал Стив, наблюдая за тем, как Баки наполняет тарелку закусками.

– Это моя единственная настоящая любовь, – сказал Баки, тыкая ему в лицо печенькой.

Стив притворно обиделся: 

– А я-то надеялся, что твоя единственная настоящая любовь это я! 

Баки улыбаясь толкнул его в бок, и Стив совершенно безотчетно притянул его к себе, целуя в висок. 

– Джеймс! Кто это тут с тобой?

Баки ощутимо напрягся. Стив сильнее обнял его и даже не потрудился скрыть сердитый взгляд, наблюдая за неспешно приближающимся Броком, который пренебрежительно ухмылялся. У Стива даже мурашки по спине пробежали от отвращения. 

– Посмотрите-ка на него, – протянул Брок, ощупывая Баки взглядом, лишь потом переключая внимание на Стива. – Это твой новый любовничек? 

– Брок, пожалуйста, оставь нас в покое, – тихо сказал Баки; все его тело было напряжено, руки беспокойно подергивались. 

– Я был бы весьма признателен, – сказал Стив, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие, – если бы ты послушал моего парня. 

Брок оценивающе посмотрел на него, затем на толпу людей, и, видимо, решил, что оно того не стоит. 

– Спасибо, – прошептал Баки расслабленно, наблюдая за удаляющейся спиной. – Подумать только, не прошло и трех лет, как я начал справляться.

– Он заставил тебя через многое пройти и, кроме того, я не против тебя защищать. 

– Спасибо, Стиви. 

Остаток вечера прошел гладко. Стив все время придерживал Баки за талию, мрачно посматривая на Брока каждый раз, когда тот пытался приблизиться к ним. Баки непринужденно общался с остальными коллегами, беззаботно посмеивался и обменивался колкостями. Стив между делом целовал Баки в висок или прижимался губами к волосам, вдыхая запах шампуня. Баки это совершенно не напрягало, пару раз он смущённо покраснел и запнулся на полуслове. Коллеги наблюдали за ними с одинаковыми понимающими улыбками.

– Нам, пожалуй, пора домой. – Стив заметил, что Баки уже весь разрумянился от выпитого.

– Хорошая идея, – ответил тот, икая и задорно улыбаясь. – Ты та-а-кой умный.

Его губы были так близко, и Стиву так хотелось признаться: «Я люблю тебя». Слова вот-вот готовы были слететь с языка. Стив открыл рот, снова его закрыл, улыбнулся на прощанье коллегам Баки, которые были поблизости, извинился и осторожно повел за собой своего друга. Друга. Просто друга. 

Дорога до метро прошла в тишине; Стив был скован напряжением, а Баки молча смотрел на мелькающие станции. Путь домой вышел таким же молчаливым. Пока Стив закрывал дверь, Баки неловко повесил пальто в прихожей и объявил:

– Что ж, я иду спать.

– Баки… – Стив замер – глаза Баки сияли в тусклом свете.

– Да, Стив? – голос Баки казался нежнее самой приятной мелодии.

– Ничего.

Стив развернулся, спасаясь бегством, но Баки ухватил его за запястье и, вглядываясь в лицо, спросил: 

– Стив, ты хотел мне что-то сказать? 

– Ты пьян, – прошептал Стив, наблюдая за его приближением. 

– Слегка навеселе, – поправил его Баки. Стив не смог удержаться и обхватил его лицо ладонями, а нечего смотреть своими большими глазищами так умоляюще. Зря он это сделал. В организме Баки алкоголь, и он наверняка не понимает, что творит.

– Стиви, – выдохнул Баки и потянулся к нему с легкой улыбкой на губах. Они стояли так близко, что Стив чувствовал, как губы Баки касаются его кожи. – Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя сильнее, чем следовало бы любить друга. Я люблю тебя с тех самых пор, как мы были двумя разгильдяями на детской площадке. Ты самый добрый, а временами самый невыносимый человек, которого я когда-либо встречал, и я тебя люблю. 

– Баки…

Баки прижался лбом к Стиву: 

– Я пытался справиться с этим все эти годы… Пытался заставить себя влюбляться в других, но не прокатило, Стив. Мое сердце принадлежит только тебе, и я не думаю, что это когда-нибудь изменится. 

– Баки, Баки, я тебя тоже очень люблю, – выдохнул Стив, а потом поцеловал. У Баки были влажные губы и горячий рот, и от этого целоваться хотелось еще невыносимее. Стив обнял его за талию и притянул к себе, вздрогнув, когда Баки погладил его шею и скользнул рукой по волосам. 

– Ты любишь меня, – тихим шепотом, предназначенным только им двоим, произнес Стив.

– А ты любишь меня, – со смехом подтвердил довольный Баки и поцеловал его снова.


End file.
